


Bubble time multitask time

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Spending time with Yusuke and washing some of the grimy stuff they found in the Metaverse sounds about right.





	Bubble time multitask time

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say sorry for spamming the tag so often but? I write for my Best Friend thanks. The love of my life and SHE likes content frequently thank you oh so much :/ 
> 
> What happens when Purple has an idea but it doesn't fit into her currently long fics or can't be a long fic itself? Or she's trying out something new and can't work it just right?

“I won’t pretend that I’ve put this off for a while.” Akira admitted as he crammed eight items into a bag. “But we’re running low and I’d like to see what some of these things can do. Or if they can be sold.” Morgana was nodding in agreement and Yusuke... He had lowered his manual to watch Akira.

“Laundry.” Yusuke smiled. “I recall gathering some of those items in Mementos.”

“You’re not wrong.” Akira agreed. “Mementos, some palaces. I find good stuff is always around. Sadly, good stuff tends to come up a little…” He trailed off and waved the bag. “Dirty.” That got a chuckle from Yusuke. “You want to tag along? You can bring the book.”

“I’m not coming.” Morgana curled up on Akira’s bed with a snort. “I usually come along. I’ll pass this one.”

“Ditched.” Akira laughed. “Yusuke?” He watched Yusuke toss the manual onto the sofa. “That’s a yes?”

“With me you should be able to wash more.” Yusuke confirmed. Akira laughed as he opened another bag for Yusuke to help him.

X

“We have gathered plenty of these things.” Yusuke’s disgust was easily heard. “Four to a machine?”

“Yup.” Akira tossed two smoke stained Armor before he tossed a grimy gear after it and a soiled Armor. “I know that they won’t give these things to us for free but it is still painful to deal with some of these things. I think the real benefit is selling them off.” He snorted.

“Agreed.” Yusuke hissed as he dumped four acrylic coated gear into a machine. “But in this case, I feel as though we’re using more funds to clean them than we will see a return.”

“No worries about that.” Akira laughed at the thought as he opened another machine. This is going to be what… four thousand yen the most when we are done. We’ll get far more than that.” He grunted as he dumped the paint flecked armor inside. “Maybe a few of these gears will be about eight thousand yen or more. You never know. I do doubt we will see anything good this time around.”

“You’ve been keeping us fairly well outfitted up to this point. I doubt that anything we have to toss into a machine can be useful in any other way but funds.” Yusuke carefully placed three gold tainted armor and one timeworn armor into the wash. “I really doubt any of these could be of any help in the actual field of battle.”

“Money is good too.” Akira teased as he finally got an empty bag. “And we need money.” He smiled as he switched the machines on. “So all these will be useful in the end. Just that laundry can be tiresome sometimes.”

“I find that it is not exactly the most enjoyable of activities.” Yusuke agreed as he switched on his machines. He gently pushed his hair back and leaned against one of the machines. “But it is necessary all the same.”

X

They had been softly talking resting against each other as they always did before they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Akira had not been bothered by that. That happened with himself and Yusuke a lot. Sometimes when the conversation fell off, they exchanged smiles and just left it at that.

But now he was looking at the exposed skin of Yusuke’s neck by his shirt. Yusuke wore it when he came over and Akira didn’t care. If Yusuke did not take it up it would remain in the box until Akira needed it or something. He had no need of that shirt really.

And Yusuke looked great in dark blue anyway.

But Akira’s focus was on the pale skin teasing him as he watched Yusuke. The curve of his neck. The softness of his hair was just enticing Akira. he moved before he was aware and his hands were brushing Yusuke’s hair before he really could catch himself.

“Akira?” Yusuke’s body was still relaxed but he moved his head in Akira’s grip. “Is something…” He had a light flush growing. “The matter?” It was spreading down his cheeks, past his neck to under Akira’s shirt. He knew that it would run all the way down Yusuke’s chest to his stomach.

He knew that from experience but that was not the only thing he knew from experience.

He released Yusuke’s hair only to move so that he could cage Yusuke in properly. He smiled at the small gasp that Yusuke gave him as he slid his hands over the worn shirt. His hand moved back to Yusuke’s hair. The softness around his nape as he dragged his way up Yusuke’s body.

“Akira.” Yusuke whispered when Akira pressed his lips to Yusuke’s neck. “Here?”

“Yeah.” Akira whispered. “We would be doing it back at leblanc if we didn’t have the clothes to think about.” He teased. “And I really.” He nibbled the sensitive side of Yusuke’s neck. Savoured the gasp that brought. “Love.” He whispered as his hand opened and he slowly closed it again to tug Yusuke’s hair back. “The sounds you make for me.” He finished as he nipped Yusuke’s neck.

He really did love the sounds Yusuke made for him. They were not in the most ideal place. The movement of the washing machine had to be accounted for but it was an almost soothing thing to deal with.

The vibrations were sort of funny as he pulled Yusuke back farther. Yusuke’s hands had slid up his back and were clinging tight to his shoulders. Akira nipped and sucked along Yusuke’s neck. He was hesitant about marking. Those were supposed to stay under the clothes. It was something he always had to fight that.

He nudged Yusuke’s legs further apart as they slumped further against the washing machine. Yusuke arched into his grip. Rubbed against him as he gasped for Akira. He was so lax so trusting. He could entice Akira to going further than was wise. Honestly, when Yusuke was like this, he got what drove Yusuke for art. The way he looked for Akira alone deserved to be immortalized onto paper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I'll be trying this idea AGAIN because I like it. It may end up in my long fics because I'm writing them and I enjoy them. Suck salt those who have issues


End file.
